


Little gifts of graditude

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots prompted by my followers after I reached my follower milestone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey. Why are you sitting alone in the dark?

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the follower milestone I just reached on tumblr, I am taking every dialogue-only prompt (or other very short prompt) that comes to my askbox until 7 p.m. CET tomorrow and write it until five hours after. 
> 
> So send in your prompts!

„Hey. Why are you sitting alone in the dark? … And why are you wearing _that_ again?”

“ _That_ is my training outfit, and I am wearing it again because Diggle wanted to train me today, but then he called in sick ten minutes ago. I actually think it was only a code for a lot of hot sex with Lyla, though. Diggle’s never sick, and even if he is, he would still come here and honestly I think-”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“Sorry. I shut up.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. … Oliver, why are you staring at me like that?”

“Well, I am just wondering why you are still wearing that.”

“Because I wanted to be trained today. I was looking forward to it all day.”

“So now you’re sitting here on the training mats in _that_ clothes and pout?”

“Yes.”

“Have fun pouting then.”

“Oliver?”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I wanted to ask.”

“I am not going to train you, Felicity.”

“Oh, come on, Oliver. Please train me just this one time.”

“No.”

“Oliver, please.”

“No, that’s Diggle’s job.”

“He’s not here, though. Oliver, _please_.”

“You sound the same way Thea did when she wanted to follow Tommy and me somewhere and I didn’t allow her to do so.”

“Did it work?”

“No. …Oh, no.”

“No what, Oliver?”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“I am not doing anything.”

“You make that face.”

“What face?”

“That I-am-so-cute-just-look-at-me-in-all-my-cuteness-face.”

“There is no such face! At least I don’t have a face like that.”

“Oh, yes you do, and you are trying to use it on me right now.”

“Is it working?”

“No…”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. … Damn it!”

“Ha! I knew you couldn’t say no to that face.”

“I thought there was no face like that.”

“Of course there is a face like that. I just used it on you, and it worked.”

“Continue, and I am not training you.”

“Of course you are. I am just going to look at you with that face again.”

“I should have asked for a male IT-guy to help me save the data from that laptop.”

“Maybe. But he wouldn’t have been as good as I am.”

“Oh, really? And why is that?”

“Because I am remarkable.”

“Yes, you are.”


	2. It’s your choice… You can continue with your worthless life, or become someone who matters.

“It’s your choice… You can continue with your worthless life, or become someone who matters.”

…

…

“Felicity, don’t you think this is a little hard?”

“You told me to kick his ass. Now I am doing it.”

“Yeah, but I actually thought you would sleep before you kicked his ass.”

“Why? What would that change? He needs to know that he can’t continue like this, and how I am telling him this should be my choice since you asked me to kick his ass.”

“Usually I’d agree, but actually, but… Well, you had an exhausting day, and you’re tired, so…  I just think that you can get very… well, you’re being a little hard on him when you’re tired.”

“Oliver. He is old enough to know that he cannot continue like this.”

“Okay, I know he is one year old now, and I know those were one of your favorite pair of shoes, but…”

“But what, Oliver? This is the third pair of shoes he destroyed this week. He is no little puppy anymore. He’s a monster, a shoe-destroying monster to be exact.”

“Yeah, but calling his life worthless is still a little… you know… much.”

…

…

“Guess who’s sleeping on the couch tonight?”

“Woah! You’re sure? You know he’s never slept outside of our bed. I am sure he will be howling all night and keep us awake with it, too. … You weren’t talking about the dog, were you?”

“No, I wasn’t. Good night, Oliver!”


	3. A little to the right… that’s it. Perfect!

“A little to the right… that’s it. Perfect!”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course I am sure.”

“You were sure with the last three nails I got into the wall, too.”

“Yeah, but this time I am really sure.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Felicity, are you really sure?”

“What’s that doubt?”

“Well, like I said, you were sure with the last three nails and decided otherwise every time.”

“I just want it to be perfect.”

“So do I. I just don’t think the baby’s going to care whether we place the picture here or at any other place on the wall.”

“I care, though, and I am sure that I want it to be placed right there.”

“Okay. … So you like it?”

“I love it.”

“Yeah, the room really looks great.”

“Because I took care of the details.”

“Of course because of that. I would never doubt that. And now come here for a big our-baby’s-nursery-is-finally-ready-for-the-baby-hug.”

“Oh, that sounds like a great hug!”

“And it feels even nicer.”

…

…

“Oliver?”

“Hm?”

“Can we try the first place for the picture one more?”


	4. Is that what you thought you were doing? Helping?

“Is that what you thought you were doing? Helping?”

“Yes.”

“But you do realize that this wasn’t helping, right?”

“Are you sure it wasn’t?”

“Oliver, look at my tablet? Does it looked fixed?”

“… No?”

“Why is that a question? Look at it. There are error messages all over the screen.”

“Yes, but-“

“But? But? Are you honestly trying to defend your actions? You killed one of my babies or rather you hurt it really bad and let these bunglers in that store kill it.”

“I’m… sorry?”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it this time, Oliver.”

“Felicity, it wasn’t even the new tablet! I know I should have let you repair it instead of giving it to a store to do that, but you’ve been working so much lately, and since I damaged it, I wanted to be the one to repair it.”

“Oliver, you know I don’t trust anyone with my babies.”

“Yes, but… I don’t know what else to say, but that I am really sorry.”

“Like I said before, sorry won’t cut it this time.”

“So… what now?”

“Well, you know what now.”

…

…

“Oh, really? I thought you’d punish me with no sex for at least a week.”

“Nope, not this time.”

“Lucky me.”

“Lucky you. … But if you do something like this again, I will cut your balls off. Understood?”


	5. Two heartbeats?

“Two heartbeats?”

“That’s what the doctor just said, Oliver. Three if you count mine, too.”

“Twins?”

“Apparently.”

“That’s not possible. … Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Well, during the whole time we had to wait for the doctor to come and do the ultrasound, all you did was teasing me about how your supersperm certainly knocked me up with triplets.”

“Yeah…”

“But twins are impossible?”

“Twins are impossible because when you’re pregnant with twins, you are not pregnant with triplets. My supersperm failed us!”

“Really? That is what you want to focus on right now?”

“Yes.”

“You do realize that you don’t even have anything to do with the twins because they are monozygotic which means it’s not like two of your sperms hit my eggs, right?”

“Yeah, rub salt into my wounds, baby.”

“…”

“…”

“Oliver?”

“Hm?”

“I’m pregnant with twins.”

“I know. It’s so amazing!”

“It is, right?”

“Come here. … We can have triplets with the next pregnancy.”

“You don’t think I will ever let you touch me again, do you?”

“Oh, I am sure I can convince you otherwise.”

“Never.”


	6. Barry!

“Barry!”

“I swear I didn’t do anything, and if I did, I will never do it again. Just please don’t shoot arrows at me again!”

“Then stop looking at where you were just looking.”

“I wasn’t looking anywhere. I mean… Of course I was looking somewhere, but it was more like a nowhere instead of a somewhere and-“

“Barry, stop looking at my fiancée’s butt! … Just like that! Stop it!”

“I wasn’t- Okay, I was looking at it, but only because you were talking off it. I- I wasn’t- I would never- I mean… I didn’t look at her butt! Why would I look at her butt? I mean ugh.”

“That’s my finacée’s butt you’re talking about, Barry.”

“Yeah, I didn’t mean it that way. It’s not that her butt is not something to look at because _wow!_ that butt!”

“Barry…”

“But then again it’s _her_ butt, and- Not that Felicity isn’t someone you should look at… although on the other hand considering your reaction maybe I shouldn’t-“

“Barry.”

“I swear I am not going to look at it again. Ever.”

“Good because that butt is mine.”

“I heard that, honey.”

“Yeah, I was hoping you would!”


	7. Are you okay?

“Are you okay?”

“Of course.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Do you have a problem, Oliver?”

“…”

“…?”

“I don’t, but maybe you do?”

“Oh, and what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying that you look a little grumpy.”

“That’s nice. You know what? Why don’t you go out to dinner with that pretty redhead you just talked to? I’m going home.”

“No, no, no, no, no. You’re not going anywhere. At least not without me.”

“Yes, I do because I have no interest in competing with that model-like girl and her endlessly long legs. Since the two of you seemed to have a lot of fun when I came here, I suggest you just go out for dinner with her. She definitely looked like a girl to enjoy a great night with.”

“Woah! Where is that coming from?”

“From me. Obviously. Night, Oli-“

“No, you’re not going away. You’re going out to dinner with me.”

“Thanks, but I think my appetite has been spoilt for today, so-”

“So I am going to get us home, help you get comfortable on the couch and we watch a movie.”

“Why?”

“Because we wanted to spend the evening together, so that is what we will do. If you don’t want to go out to grab some dinner, great! We’ll do a lazy evening at home, but we’re doing it together.”

“Together?”

“Together.”

“…”

“…”

“What about the redhead?”

“What redhead?”

“You know exactly what redhead I mean – skinny, long legs, her hands all over you?”

“Firstly, her hand was on my shoulder because she wanted to get some pieces of fluff away from my jacket. Secondly, if you want to invite her, it’s your choice.”

“…”

“…”

“Guess who’s sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“You really want to invite her to stay overnight?”

“…?”

“Okay, it’s going to be me.”

“For a week.”

“Hey, you just said for tonight. When did I get banned to the couch for a week?”

“When you answered back of course.”

“How much longer is the pregnancy going to last?”

“Congratulations! You’re going to sleep on the couch for the rest of the pregnancy!”

“What? No, no, no! I just wanted to say that I hope you will stay pregnant forever because your amiable behavior-“

“End that sentence and you’re sleeping on the couch until the baby’s first birthday. … And now take me to dinner! Fighting always makes me hungry!”


	8. Because I'm broken

“I found out right after we had broken up, and I was devastated, but I almost thought it didn’t matter, but now we’re back together, and the one thing we both want, we can’t have, and it’s because of me. Because I’m broken.”

“Felicity, you’re not broken.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Did the doctor- Did he say why? Is it because of Darhk’s bullets or-?”

“No, they don’t have anything to do with it. It’s just an anomaly. Oliver, I’m never going to have a baby. _We_ are never going to have a baby together.”

“Hey, there are so many ways to have a baby. It doesn’t have to be this way. We can still adopt.”

“It’s not the same, though.”

“Yes, it is.”

“In a lot of TV shows and movies guys always claim that it is not the same because it’s not _their_ baby.”

“It’s going to be _our_ baby. And that’s all that matters. … Hey, don’t cry.”

“I just think that maybe you should think about whether you really want to do this. Maybe you just feel forced to say all these things because you don’t want to hurt me, but this is a big decision, so it should be well considered. Besides, adopting is hard. Maybe they won’t even give us a baby, and… and maybe you will regret not having a wife who can give you your own kids one day soon, so-“

“Woah, would you please put that ring back onto your finger?”

“Oliver-“

“Okay, Felicity, please listen. I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. I don’t want to have kids with anyone. I want to have kids with you. I want to be with you.”

“But I can’t have kids.”

“The kids would be ours because we would raise them together, and we would love them so much. Who cares about the baby’s DNA?”

“Oliver-“

“And if you don’t want to adopt a baby, that’s okay, too. Felicity, I don’t want to have babies with anyone but you. If you don’t want any babies, though, that’s fine with me. All I really want is to be with you.”

“Are you sure? … Oliver, what are you doing? Why are you getting down on-“

“Felicity Megan Smoak, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“You already asked me that. Twice.”

“You took the ring off _twice_. So will you still marry me?”

“Are you sure?”

“For better or worse. I meant it when I said it the first time already.”

“Okay then.”


	9. Ow! Ow! Ow!

“Ow! Ow! Ow!”

“Sorry.”

“Just… try to not kiss there. It hurts.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

…

“Ow!”

“How can that hurt? I just brushed my lips against-”

“Felicity, my skin feels like it is burnt.”

“Well, it’s only a sunburn and- ow! I told you not to kiss me there! It hurts.”

“But, Felicity, it’s only a sunburn.”

“Hey, don’t get cheeky here, mister, or you can forget the sex.”

“I fear we can forget the sex either way.”

“…”

“…”

“My whole body hurts, Oliver.”

“Mine, too.”

“So what do we do now?”

“…”

“…?”

“Is not having sex an option?”

“I think it’s our only option.”

“…”

“…”

“Felicity?”

“Hm?”

“I still want to have sex.”

“Me, too.”

“So what now?”

“What if we try doggy style? No touching each other. Just sex?”

“That might work.”

“Okay, so let’s get it on!”

“…Hon?”

“Hm?”

“You have sunburn on your butt.”

“What? How did it get there?!”

“I have no idea, but…”

 “No doggy style then?”

“No doggy style then.”

“…”

“…”

“Oliver?”

“Hm?”

“I still want sex.”

“Yeah, me, too.”

“Do you know a position where we won’t touch, my butt is safe, and we will still have fun?”

“…”

“…”

“You got anything already?”

“Nope. You?”

“Nope.”

“…”

“…”

“And now?”


	10. Yes, it will my love because I am really smart

“Yes, it will my love because I am really smart.”

“…?”

“…?”

“Are you aping me?”

“Maybe?”

“…”

“…?”

“Don’t do that.”

“Why? You told me the same thing about these arrows. I am telling you this about this meal. It is very healthy, and still I can guarantee you that it will match your extraordinary cravings. I told you I could do something that works for the both of us.”

“It shouldn’t work for the both of us, though, since I am the one who has to eat it.”

“Just try it. You will like it.”

“I don’t want to try it, though.”

“Felicity, don’t be ridiculous. You want to eat it.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Come on, you are not two years old. You have to admit that you lost and eat it.”

“I don’t want to eat it, though.”

“Felicity-“

“No.”

“Wow! This is what it’s going to be like to have a daughter? I can’t wait. Do you want me to feed you?”

“No.”

“Awww! Is out little baby a little grumpy today? … Felicity, did you just throw food at me?”


	11. Mom

“Mom.”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Oh my god! I knew it! This time I knew I was right! I talked to Curtis about it, and we both agreed that-“

“Mom.”

“-this time you really are pregnant. Congratulations, sweetie! I just can’t wait for this baby to-“

“Mom.”

“-be born. A little baby with your curly hair and Oliver’s eyes. It’s going to be the sweetest baby ever born and-“

“Mom!”

“…?”

“…”

“What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“I’m not pregnant.”

“Oh, really? God, Curtis and I really need to up our game.”

“You and Curtis need to-? You know what? I do not have time for this now. I need to tell you something else.”

“It’s not bad, is it? You didn’t cancel the engagement again, right. Honey, this would be so-“

“No, I didn’t cancel it again. Please just listen.”

“Okay. I am listening.”

“Mom, Oliver is the Green Arrow.”

“Oh, I know. I saw the costume.”

“You what?”

“Well, I was looking for something to wear in your closet-“

“What?!”

“-and there was that costume. God, that need to be hot nights that you have there.”

“Mom!”

“Oh, come on. We are both adults. I know you two have sex, and I bet it is really amazing. Look at your fiancé. He’s so hot.”

“Mom!”

“You know it’s true.”

“It is… but that is not something I want to talk to you about. Ever.”

“You’re so uptight sometimes.”

“Mom, can we please focus on what I just told you about?”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about Oliver’s and your sex life any longer.”

“I don’t.”

“So why are you trying to make me focus on that suit?”

“Because it is not for sex uses. Oliver really is the Green Arrow.”

“…”

“Mom?”

“Wow. I mean… wow. How do you deal with that?”

“I told you that I worked with him. I knew what I was getting myself into when I started dating him.”

“…”

“Mom?”

“Still processing.”

“…”

“Are you happy?”

“Very.”

“Okay. Good.”

“…”

“One question, though.”

“Shoot.”

“If you tried to keep this a secret, why did you take the suit home? Don’t you have like a secret place to work from?”

“…”

“Hon?”

“…”

“…?”

“Okay, maybe we used the suit for something else… once. And I don’t want to talk to you about is.”

“I really don’t know where you got being so uptight from.”


	12. Felicity!

“Felicity!”

“Oh-oh! You got angry face.”

“…”

“Why do you have angry face?”

“I just had a little talk to Bruce Wayne.”

“Awww! Did you say hi to him for me? I like him. He’s a little broody, but we both know that it’s something I enjoy, so…”

“…”

“Oliver, why aren’t you saying anything and are just staring at me like… I don’t know… I just broke your favorite bow?”

“Did you work with Bruce Wayne during your time off?”

“Since his company is one of the leading-“

“I don’t mean that kind of work. Did you work with his Batman alter-ego?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?!”

“Why are you so surprised? Since you asked me, I guess Bruce told you about it already.”

“He did. I just thought you wouldn’t confess it so easily.”

“Confess it? It’s not like I committed a crime. I just found someone to work with.”

“You already had someone to work with, though. You had me.”

“We were broken up.”

“Still you could have worked with me, but you said you needed time off.”

“Yes, time off from working with you.”

“Nice!”

“Oh, I didn’t know I should be nice. I thought I should be honest. Besides, what’s the deal? We’re back together, and I am back to working with you.”

“Oh, yes, let’s forget about all of it! It’s not like you cheated on me.”

“Exactly.”

“…”

“Woah! You don’t actually think that working with Bruce is the same as cheating on you.”

“But it is!”

“The hell it is! You lied to me. I took appropriate actions, and since we couldn’t work together anymore, I decided to take time off. When Bruce asked me to help him, I did because I like helping people.”

“Yeah, but-“

“No buts here, Oliver! We were broken up, and even if we hadn’t been broken up, I am not your property. If I decide to work with some other guy, the hell do you tell me that I can’t do that or make me feel bad about it!”

“But-“

“No!”

“I am an adult! I make my own choices. If you have any problem with that, you should tell me right now because in that case, I need to seriously reconsider if marrying you is the right idea.”

“Okay, that’s it. You’re grounded!”

“…?”

“…”

“Did you just-“

“…”

“Okay, I will go. You can come home if you are back to being sane. Night, John.”

“Night Felicity.”

“…”

“…”

“Don’t look at me like that, John.”

“Did you just ground her?”

“I panicked, oaky?”

“She can be quite scare, can’t she?”

“Huge understatement.”


	13. Hey, everything alright?

“Hey, everything alright?”

“Yes, sure. Why are you asking?”

“Well, you’ve been a little… I don’t know… you seemed a little off today.”

“…”

“Are you getting sick?”

“No.”

“So what else is it?”

“It’s-“

“Don’t say nothing.”

“…”

“Felicity, what’s going on?”

“Remember when yesterday I asked you to go to that tech fair with me, and you said no?”

“Yes.”

“Remember that you told me that you love me but not that much.”

“You know it was teasing, right?”

“Well, I thought it was, but…”

“Felicity, it was just-“

“Laurel told me that there was this lawyer thing you accompanied her to in the summer before the Gambit went down. So you did go to something that you actually think is boring. You went there for her, so I figured maybe the reason you don’t want to go to the tech fair with me is because-“

“No. No, no, no. Felicity, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. I’d go anywhere with you, including that tech fair.”

“You don’t have to say that now only because you feel like you have to. It’s okay if you don’t want to go, I just think we should be honest with where we stand in our relationship and-“

“Felicity, I want to marry you more than I have ever wanted anything else.”

“It’s… a little hard to believe that right now, you know?”

“Okay, let me explain to you why I don’t want to go to that tech fair with you. Will you please listen?”

“Okay.”

“I don’t want to go there with you _because_ I love you so much. I am only going to get bored, and will beg you to leave, but you are so excited about this. I don’t want to take away the joy it will give to you. Actually I called Cisco and asked him to go there with you, so you weren’t alone and had someone you could actually freak over with about what you will see there.”

“But you went there with Laurel.”

“Yes because she urged me to, and I tried to be the picture-perfect boyfriend that clearly I wasn’t. I spent most of the time we were there on my phone, texting a girl, and I left early to go see her.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. Felicity, I haven’t been the perfect boyfriend before the island, so whenever you hear something cute and assumingly perfect-boyfriend-like that I might have done, you should know there was probably a second thought behind that.”

“Okay… and I am sorry for… not trusting our relationship or you.”

“It’s okay. You should know that I love you, though. Very much actually.”

“I love you, too.”


	14. Shall I take you home now?

“Shall I take you home now?”

“Thanks, but I have my car here. I can get back home on my own.”

“You look a little tired, though. You’re sure I shouldn’t take you home?”

“Yes. Very, very sure.”

“…”

“…”

“Everything alright?”

“Yes, sure. Why are you asking?”

“Because you’re avoiding my gaze and actually seem quite uncomfortable. Did you get hurt during training? Should I take you to a doctor or…?”

“No, no. I am fine. I am just… I just didn’t think training with you would be like this.”

“Like what?”

“Well, this… hard.”

“How else did you picture training with me?”

“I don’t know! I mean… I know you are this big guy and you have been through so much, but I didn’t think you’d be so… hard… when training with me.”

“So Diggle’s doing it differently?”

“Very differently.”

“…?”

“Well, he… explains a little more. Sometimes we do things very, very slow, so I can try the movements before we do it in normal pace.”

“…”

“…”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t want to seem like a wimp.”

“Felicity, you’re surely not a wimp.”

“But-”

“No buts about that. You took a bullet for Sara and never even lost a word about the pain.”

“That’s… different.”

“Different how?”

“I don’t know. It’s just different.”

“So what now?”

“I will go home and-”

“Okay, here’s my suggestion: I will take you home, and we will get some food on our way there, and I make sure that you feel comfortable and not that pained.”

“And then?”

“And then tomorrow we will do training the way you expected.”

“You’re sure?”

“If you are willing to give me another chance.”

“I am. I… really am. Thank you.”

“No. Thank you.”


End file.
